The Water Wheel
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series=22 |series_no=22.15 |number=527 |released= * 21st September 2018 * 22nd September 2018 * 18th December 2018 * 13th January 2019 * 13th April 2019 * 19th January 2020 |previous=Apology Impossible |next= Samson and the Fireworks }} :“I guess you can call it ~Wheelie Useful~!” :―Thomas The Water Wheel is the fifteenth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Thomas is given a Water Wheel to take to Tu Zi Quan to replace the old, broken one so as to bring water to the paddy fields. Although Thomas doubts that it looks strong enough, Hong-Mei tells him that it is made from bamboo, which is light but very strong and used for a number of things. After Hong-Mei, An An and Yin-Long tell Thomas about the importance of the water wheel, he decides to take a shortcut to get it delivered quickly. Unfortunately, it's through a low bridge which accidently knocks the wheel off Thomas' flatbed without him knowing until it bounces right in front of him and Yong Bao. The water wheel then races along the Chinese countryside with Thomas going after it. It even ends up swinging on the Chinese Breakdown Crane, on a mountain and then down a river. Thomas, disappointed at having lost the water wheel, arrives sadly at the paddy fields. While Thomas attempts to explain what happened, the workers notice the water wheel flowing down the river. This is praised by the workers, who think that Thomas thought about having the wheel flow down the river and ask him to help them pull it into place. Thomas does so, and is impressed by the strength of the bamboo and it's really usefulness. Characters * Thomas * Yong Bao * Hong-Mei * The Chinese Diesel * The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane * An An and Yin-Long * The Grey Tender Engine * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Island of Sodor ** The Watermill * China ** Chinese Railway Sheds ** The Chinese Town Halt ** Himalayas ** The Bamboo Forest ** The Chinese Railway Bridge ** Cherry Blossom Runby ** Chang Jiang River ** Tu Zi Quan Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei and the Chinese Women * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, the Chinese Breakdown Crane and the Chinese Men US * Joseph May as Thomas * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei and the Chinese Women * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, the Chinese Breakdown Crane and the Chinese Men Trivia * This episode has a similar plot to the twelfth series episode, Steady Eddie and Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful from the Really Useful Around the World series. * This episode marks the Chinese Diesel and the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane's only appearances in the twenty-second series; however, the Female Chinese Breakdown Crane does not appear. Home Media Releases UK * A Colourful World GER * Big World! Big Adventures! - China (German DVD/CD) In Other Languages es:La Rueda de Agua pl:Koło Wodne ru:Водяное колесо Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes